I'll Give It All
by Osamu
Summary: I don't know if you know this, but I really like Kaname-sama. I like his soft voice, his loud voice. I like his gentle eyes, his smoldering anger. I like everything about him; I even like his passion for Yuuki...I, the boy genius.  Kaname/Aidou, sadlemon


**I...I'm sorry...But I adore this pairing! I know, I know, it's so WRONG, but I can't help it. Submissive-uke Aidou is amazing to me. And jerk-seme Kaname is win. Sorry if anybody seemed OOC.**

**So. I hope you guys like it.**

**Warning: SAD SEX. D8**

_I don't know if you know this, but I really like Kaname-sama._

_I like his soft voice, his loud voice. I like his gentle eyes, his smoldering anger. I like everything about him; I even like his passion for Yuuki. Like. I like Kaname. Is that the right word? It seems too simple, and I feel stupid just even thinking it...I, a boy genius._

"K-Kaname-sama..." I stuttered, knuckles hanging in mid-air as the door they would've scuffled pulled away. In the milliseconds before I could see his face, I wondered what expression his eyes would speak. Kaname-sama's dark, velvet eyes...The great Pureblood leaned in the doorway, shirt casually enveloping a muscled torso I could see between the unbuttoned seams. And his eyes. They were filled with unspeakable anguish, and churning anger within the darkest speckles of his pupil.

His voice washed over me, "What have you come here for, Aidou. I was deep in my thoughts and..." He looked at me, his eyes speaking enough irritation to finish his own sentence. I knew exactly what he was experiencing. Yuuki Cross and that low-scum vampire were...

"I, er, ah..." I hadn't thought this far. I had to think quick. "Ruka told me to bring you some tea and - Oh! Ahaha, it seems I forgot to actually brew some, let me go and -" The thing that stopped my body from turning in a three-sixty and ambling away was Lord Kaname's hand. His _hand_.

"Stop."

Quickly I used every vessel in my brilliant brain to memorize how my arm fit against his soft palm and powerful fingers, stumbling over my words. "W-What is it Kaname-sama?" It was disturbing to me, how my genius was being entirely used on this frivolous obsession I have with the master of Purebloods.

"I can't stand to be alone right now. Please, come into my room. You came to comfort me, did you not?" Those last three words were uttered in such a low, broken voice I thought I felt my spine melt down into my feet. Wide-eyed and joyful, I entered his room per his gesture, not daring to move til he told me to. "It's been a long day," he sighed, door closing with a sharp click. "I'm glad I can rely on you and the others to make it easier."

"Y-yes, Kaname-sama. We're always willing to serve the head of the Kuran family." _And I'm always willing to serve you, Kaname-sama. Always._

Gesturing towards the bed, he asked me to sit. As I obeyed, he closed the curtains, seeing as dawn was beginning to peek through the glass. For us, it was nearing the time of sleep. "My soul is growing weary of patience, Aidou," he confided in me, brooding eyes cast away. "I've been waiting for the proper time to act, but I'm beginning to sense a softness in my midst. It's quite...unsettling."

To be honest, I was confused. And that didn't happen often, considering my intellect. "I...see." I looked down at my knees, trying to ignore the fact that I was on Kaname-sama's bed. On Kaname-sama's bed, where in just an hour or so he would be sleeping. I wondered absentmindedly if he slept on his side or on his back.

"That girl. It's becoming almost torture for me, my desire..." My head snapped up, looking in amazement at the man who stood before me. "This everlasting fire I can't put out. This...taste I have in my mouth. It can't be washed out." I was marveled by how open he was being with me, but I lapped up every word.

"Th-then Kaname-sama, why don't you just satisfy yourself?" I asked, words falling over my lips without my consent. I bit down on my tongue, hard. What a foolish, silly question!

The smile on his face was carving into my heart, as he breathed, "I cannot ask that of her. Not yet. I can't ask for her to-"

"Then use me!"

The look on Kaname's face when I said those words was entirely surprised. But only for a moment. "You want me...to use you as..." I was surprised at how scary his face was, but I didn't relent.

"Yes. Drink my blood, sleep with me - anything for you, Lord Kaname-sama. Anything." Even as I said those words, no matter how shameful they were, I kept my face cool and composed. _I love you, Kaname-sama._ I it wasn't until I said 'anything' that the tears began to draw down my cheeks like ribbons of water. My throat clenched inside me, sucking down all the emotion that was trying to bubble up. "Anything, Kaname-sama. Anything. Anything." My words were squeaks, shameful and quiet.

"...Anything..."

His words were bitter, and when I felt myself being slammed down into the bed, I let out a small cry. "K-Kaname-sama!" He kept one hand secured against my throat in a crushing clamp, face leaning in towards mine. For a moment we laying there, my watering turquoise eyes staring into a steel velvet. I had never felt so much like simple-minded_ prey _in my entire life.

"Well then, Aidou," He began, his sweet breath blowing into my face like gentle kisses. "I'll take you up on your offer. But let you heed this; I will never embrace your heart."

Clamping my blonde hair in a tight fist, he jerked me up so I was groveling before him. "It hurts, it hurts! Kana..." Kaname-sama was looking at me with cold eyes. I couldn't speak. Within his burning gaze, I could hear what he was telling me, and the intensity of it was enough to elicit a shudder from my skin.

'Seduce me.'

I hesitated for a moment, but a moment was too long. He dug his long nails into my head, scratching the sensitive skin at my scalp, and I yelped in a broken voice. Submissively, I began to undress, taking off everything. Even my undergarments were cast off the bed, leaving me naked and miserable before the man I loved so much.. My body burned for him. "Kaname...-sama..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was inside me. Oh god, Kaname-sama was inside me. I gasped loudly, my back arching against his bed. All around me I could smell him, I could smell his sweet Pureblood scent. The smell was enough for me, though. The fact that Kaname was thrusting into me, filling my anus was his hot desire, was more than enough for me. I felt truly alive. But the pain, too, was overwhelming. I wept, for his silence struck me deeper than any thrust his hips could pound into me. It hurt more than it felt good.

I gasped. I tried to cling to him, but he pushed me away. When he bit into my neck, my collar bone, my wrist, I could feel him tearing into the veins. Unnecessary blood poured out, more soaking into the sheets than actually being swallowed by Kaname-sama. There was blood from his bites, and blood where his penis struck into me.

He was rough.

But I clung to the pleasure, no matter how little of it there was. When he slammed into me and bumped up against my prostate, I savored the sensation and gave out sobs. I couldn't moan. The pain was too overwhelming. Instead, my face became a blubbering mess of tears, saliva, and snot.

I love him, so much.

My voice was an octave higher than normal when I spoke, if I ever did. I only would plead for more. I never asked him to stop. I didn't want him to. Even if he wasn't embracing me, the fact that Kaname-sama was inside me was enough to last for a lifetime. As long as he is satisfied...as long as he will look at me...

I gasped in my weak ecstasy, "K-Kaname-sama, I..."

"Shut up."

He closed me off from his emotions, dwelling in his own emotional pain as he came inside me. I could feel his heat melt inside me. I hadn't even orgasmed yet. But he gave one final thrust, as if to complete it, and when the head of his manhood pushed up against my prostate I came. Our milky semen stuck to us, and my blood mixed with the fluid. My blood.

Dizzy from the pain, I closed my eyes. I felt sick to my stomach. For a moment, I dared to think, _What have I done..._ But when I opened my eyes and saw Kaname-sama looking down at me, his eyes thick with sorrow over _her_, I knew I couldn't regret it. He was panting quietly, returning down from the heaven's of sex and landing back unto the wretched earth we existed on. And when he truly looked at me, I could see nothing but disgust in his gaze.

"Away from me. Leave my room." He pulled out of me, moving so he sat on the edge of his bed.

I hesitated, for a moment. "Kaname-sama..."

"I said leave!"

His words were dripping with bitterness, thickening the air with the overwhelming feelings of remorse that came from him. I dared not hesitate anymore, and hastily staggered out of the room. I left my clothes behind. I left the sheets of blood behind. And as I staggered down the halls of the dorm rooms, I left my dignity behind.

_I love Kaname-sama. So much, it's like a disease._

He never touched me again.


End file.
